1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been widely applied to various fields such as a notebook computer, a monitor, and a spacecraft/aircraft display due to its advantages such as low operating voltage, low power consumption and portability.
In general, an LCD includes an array substrate which displays an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystals, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate, and a light assembly which provides light to the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The LCD includes pixels representing different colors, and displays a specific color by a combination of colors represented by the pixels. In general, pixels may represent red, green and blue colors, and may display various colors by a combination of these three colors.